


tasting you and rain

by steveandbucky



Series: in any version of reality [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: "Turn around," he murmurs, hands on Bucky's hips again. "Wanna see you."





	

 

The bathroom door swings open, hitting against the wall with a bang, and in stumbles Steve with his hands on either side of Bucky's face, kissing him stupid, the two of them exchanging hungry, open-mouthed and somewhat messy kisses, while Bucky is busy unzipping Steve’s slacks, impatient to get him out of them. The only stall is unlocked, the door wide open, meaning they're alone in the bathroom; not that either of them bother to check.  
  
"Want you so bad, Steve," Bucky murmurs breathlessly, his cock already rock hard and straining in his form-fitting trousers.  
  
Steve all but growls."God, me too,"  
  
Bucky's mouthing at his neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses, teeth grazing against the skin, while Steve reaches around to pull the elastic off of Bucky's hair, letting it loose so he can run his hands through them like he's been thinking of doing all night. It's a good decision, if the way Bucky moans at the touch is any indication. Steve curls a hand in Bucky's brown locks, grabbing a fistful of them and tugging a little, just to tilt his head back so he can crash their mouths together again, kissing him with all he's got.  
  
"Oh, fuck me," Bucky breathes against his lips.  
  
Steve breaks the kiss and takes a step back, allowing Bucky to get a good look at him; his mouth, shiny and red and kiss-bitten, his blond hair a mess, a big contrast to how they were perfectly styled moments ago, the pink blush on his cheeks, his neck, disappearing under the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Well?" Steve smirks at him, almost challenging.  
  
Bucky groans, a deep, needy sound, and surges forward to kiss Steve, pushing him against a free wall. They start kissing again while Bucky fumbles with the buttons of Steve's pants and finally gets them open.  
  
"Let's see what you've got, big boy," he whispers with a cheeky smile and sinks to his knees before he quickly pushes down Steve's pants along with his underwear, leaving him naked from the waist down. Bucky looks up at Steve through his eyelashes and holds his gaze as he reaches out and wraps a hand around Steve's gorgeous cock, loving the hiss that Steve lets out at the contact, before he moves closer and takes him in his mouth. Bucky starts sucking him off with those gorgeous, sinful lips wrapped around his cock, making Steve moan loudly, not even bothering to be quiet, like he’s completely forgotten they’re in the bathroom of a crowded hotel ballroom.

"Oh shit, babe," Steve shuts his eyes and throws his head back against the wall. "I'm - oh _fuck,_ "  
  
Bucky moans around his dick and Steve loses half his mind. "Stop, god, I'm gonna-" he pants and bites down on his lip, hard. "Buck, I'm gonna come, _stop_ ."  
  
Bucky pulls away with an obscene wet sound and smiles at him mischievously. "Thought that was the point."  
  
Steve shakes his head and grabs him by his shoulders, pulling him up. "Wanna come inside you," he murmurs, making Bucky moan needily, once again surging in for a lust-driven kiss.  
  
Steve slides his hands on either side of Bucky's hips and grabs him tight before he turns him around and guides him towards the wash basin, making him lean over the marble counter. This is by far the fanciest place he's ever had sex, Steve thinks absently, before he gets to work.

He gets rid of the cumber-band quickly and pulls down Bucky's pants and boxer briefs. Then he puts his hand on Bucky's ass and kneels, leans in to press his mouth against Bucky's hip, drag his teeth against the bare skin of his left cheek.  
  
Bucky squirms above him. " _Steve_ ,"

Hearing how turned on and impatient Bucky is already gets him riled up, and Steve gets to work, burying his face in Bucky's ass and eating him out like a starving man, making him writhe and whine, begging for more, more, more. Eventually he gets too impatient himself and stands up, pushes his body to Bucky's, and leans in to speak close to his ear.  
  
"Lube?"  
  
Bucky nods and lets go of the counter, and digs around in his jacket's pocket with trembling hands before he pulls out the packet, passing it to Steve.  
  
Steve doesn't take long to work him open, clever fingers working quickly though gently, and when Bucky yells at him to _get inside him already_ , Steve can't help but oblige, unable to deny himself any longer.

"Turn around," he murmurs, hands on Bucky's hips again. "Wanna see you."  
  
Bucky does as he’s told so he's facing Steve, and hops up on the counter with Steve's help, who's holding onto his thighs, spreading them open while he settles between them. Bucky reaches out and loops his arms behind Steve's neck, pulling him close for a long, leisurely kiss, while Steve slips his hands under Bucky’s shirt and lets them travel over the smooth skin of his torso. Bucky wraps a leg around Steve’s hips and pulls him close, making the blond gasp when their cocks rub against each other.

“I’m gonna put you on the floor and ride you till you pass out if you don’t start fucking me _right this moment_.”

Steve gasps again, another wave of arousal washing through him when he hears Bucky speaks those words close to his ear. He moves in close and grabs a hold of himself, and keeps his gaze locked on Bucky’s, staring right into his darkened eyes, his pupils blown so wide that the blue of them is barely visible.

Bucky grasps onto his shoulders and gasps into his mouth when he feels Steve's cock sliding in slowly, until Steve is deep inside him, filling him up.

After that, there's nothing slow or gentle about it. They fuck like it's their last night on Earth and they gotta have each other, gotta press together as close as possible and kiss while they fuck; wet, sloppy kisses with no finesse whatsoever, more often than not simply panting heavily, breaths mingling together.  
  
Bucky's holding on to Steve best as he can, distantly wondering how well the sink can hold them because it feels like it's shaking with how fast and rough Steve is fucking him. But, God, he loves every second of it, and it feels so, so good, probably better than ever before. There's heat pooling low in his stomach and sweat dripping down his back and Bucky actually feels his toes curl when he comes with an embarrassingly loud, wrecked cry. Steve follows soon after, hips jerking even faster, fucking him senseless until his entire body goes still, a high-pitched gasp falling off his mouth before he slumps against Bucky, effectively pushing him against the mirror on the wall.

Bucky giggles while he tries to come down from the post-coital high, and Steve pulls back to grin at him, bringing up a hand to cup his cheek and kiss him softly.  
  
He looks like he's about to say something when there's a series of loud knocks on the door, making them both jump a little, startled.  
  
"I know you two are screwing in there!" comes Natasha's voice, uncharacteristically loud. "But it's time to cut the cake so hurry up and get out."  
  
Steve snorts a laugh and calls out, "Be right there!"  
  
"And make sure you look decent!" Natasha yells before she leaves, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor as she walks away.  
  
Steve turns to face Bucky again, and the two of them grin at each other before they burst into giggles, and lean in to kiss again and again while they laugh.  
  
It takes them a good ten minutes to clean up and get dressed, and fix their hair and clothes so that they don't look so disheveled, not wanting their guests to know what they've been up to. It would be embarrassing, since all their friends and loved ones, and more specifically, their _parents_ are out there.  
  
And if they're grinning like a pair of idiots, well, that one is kind of excusable. They did just get married after all.

 

 


End file.
